The Third Murder Investigation
by Jawshy
Summary: Kirigiri Kyouko hated her emotions. She didn't let them intervene with anything, even if that meant holding back tears during a murder investigation. Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Hifumi Yamada's deaths were no different to her train of thought. Kirigiri-centric one-shot.


Kirigiri Kyouko didn't choose to be reserved and secretive. If she could choose, she would choose to be a tiny bit more open about things. She wouldn't look away every time she noticed Naegi staring at her. She wouldn't reply with short answers to every single bit of small talk that was directed towards her.

The situation she was stuck in, however, was the very thing that disallowed her from doing such things. If she was out in the open world, or maybe attending a fully functioning school, she would open up just that tiny bit more. How could she honestly trust the people around her right now?

She sighs as she looks up at everyone, the bodies had just been found and they were suspecting her of being an accomplice. Perfect.

Not that she had expected anything more from the paranoid teenagers. Every single person in here was terrified that they were going to die, and she was sure that none of them were quite ready to accept death yet. Kirigiri would love to agree with them, but she just couldn't.

She didn't necessarily want to die, but being in such a dangerous place made her more wary, and at least, a tiny bit closer to the acceptance of her death.

Celestia Ludenberg piped up with a lovely remark about how she 'expected' Kirigiri to know exactly where Hagakure was hidden.

Feeling sick of the staring, and Celestia's attitude she turned around and left swiftly. She was so done right now. Usually she was more tolerant of the others around her, but right now, she just couldn't deal with it. She needed to look at the bodies. It sounded creepy to any normal teenager out there, but she wasn't normal. She was certain she had dealt with death on numerous occasions before coming to this school.

She makes her way down the hallway, noticing the presence behind her. Of course, Naegi had followed her. She appreciated his concern, but right now she wasn't in the mood. She wanted to check out the bodies and that was final. There was a small dispute as she stormed down the hallway, and to be honest, she had completely forgotten most of what was said. All she remembered was that she told him she wanted to see the bodies.

Finally, she meets her destination and opens the door, noticing the two bodies sprawled out across the floor. Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Hifumi Yamada's corpses were both in the middle of the room. She sighs lightly; this was going to be a strange investigation. While she didn't know the two all that well, she had spoken to Ishimaru on more occasions that she had spoken to Yamada, so she felt a tiny bit closer to him.

As she checks over Ishimaru's body, she feels a sense of… nostalgia maybe? She wasn't sure what it was. Her mind was certain she had done something like this before with Ishimaru (albeit, while he was alive), but she couldn't possibly put her finger on it. It scared her.

She was thankful the wound was on the head, it meant she wouldn't have to take any clothes off or disturb the corpse too much. While she was a detective, she was also quite respectful of the dead. She leans closer to the wound on his head. Yeah, that was most certainly done with the 'justice hammer'. There was no doubt to it.

She notices his peaceful expression, it's very eerie, to say the least. This was much different to his usual angry or socially awkward expression. Did he expect his death? Was it an attack out of the blue? What were his last thoughts?

She sighs again. She's getting off track and she needs to stop that. She can't have emotional attachment to anyone in here, but as the days pass, it was so hard to feel indifferent towards the students around her.

She felt Ishimaru and Yamada didn't deserve these deaths, but she was letting it get to her. Who could have murdered them both? …

She notices a scrap of paper in Ishimaru's hand. Great, she's going to have to touch the body now. She uncurls his fingers, shuddering at the freezing temperature of his skin. This was horrible, but still, she felt somewhat used to it. Gently, she takes the paper, making sure not to contaminate the body too much. She supposed this was part of the note inviting him to come outside, or maybe something else? ... She'll leave that to later, her emotions were definitely getting the better of her.

She brushes her hair with her gloved hand and keeps her thoughts to herself. Naegi does ask what the note was, and she does show him, but she decides to keep it for her part in the debate later on. She already had her suspicions, but she kept them quiet too.

Kirigiri notices Ishimaru's face again, and it really starts to bug her. She wished his face had been torn off or something, then maybe she wouldn't have to deal with so much damn emotional stress!—

No, she didn't mean that. That would be terrible. He was a stranger, correct? Why was she getting so worked up over the deaths of two strangers? She didn't know anything about either Ishimaru or Yamada, so why the hell should she care?

She looks up at Naegi, he was inspecting Yamada's body, it seemed. She sighs and looks down, noticing the cracked watch on Ishimaru's wrist. Was it a struggle for him? Was it a struggle for every single one of the murders? What about the murderers? She couldn't necessarily put all of the blame on them; they just wanted to get out of this hell hole.

It was the entire fault of the Mastermind. She had to keep remembering that.

She sighs and gets up, whatever. She notices the art trolley, hm… Very suspicious, in her opinion. Was one of the art hammers washed? What the… Why would anyone want to clean one of the art hammers? The only conclusion she could come to is that one of them was covered in blood. A weapon that played a part in the murder. If there's an extra weapon, that means someone must have been hit another time, but why would that be necessary if they were already 'dead', or at very least, unconscious?

She moves over to Yamada's body, checking over. She takes in the information that Naegi gives her. Apparently he was hit on the head with a hammer, which he later died from. Inspecting the blood closer, she noticed the inconsistency, it was dry in certain parts, yet really wet in other parts, and it confused her. Wouldn't it all be dry if he was hit awhile ago? She noticed Ishimaru's blood was completely dry, so it brought up her suspicions. Wasn't Ishimaru hit last? …

This was all too strange, but the clues she was picking up proved that the murderer rushed the whole thing and panicked last minute.

Hm. She had a few suspicions, everyone was putting the blame on Hagakure and herself, but what evidence did they have? She had her own business to attend to; she was nowhere near either of the murder scenes. Hagakure was in a robot suit, how was he supposed to move bodies around in that? Yamada's blood brought up her own suspicions too. What if he tried faking his death and carried Ishimaru's body here, and then the third party involved killed him in this room? Hmph. The glasses were a huge clue, in her opinion.

Before she's done, she notices another note. She picks it up, this was Yamada's note, and it would help everyone in the investigation.

She gets up; she was done inspecting the bodies. She had to try and detach her emotions from the case, but she couldn't help it. Something in the back of her mind was bugging her; it felt like she knew these people for ages, despite the fact that it had been a very short amount of time since she had met everyone.

Her head was starting to hurt. Ishimaru's body was still haunting her a bit, and the idea that Yamada was involved spooked her a bit. Who could be so cruel as to trick Yamada like that?

She looks up at Naegi, who looks about ready to leave. Yes, they should leave and start the trial. Before she goes, however, she whispers a few words to the victims. "Rest in peace" was all she could say, realistically, yet she felt there was much more to be discussed.

It left her feeling somewhat empty, like a part of her had gone with the murders, but how is that possible when she barely knew Ishimaru and Yamada?

She looks at Ishimaru's face, for the last time. This truly was… haunting. He looked so peaceful, yet she knew how conflicted and torn he felt when Mondo was executed and Chihiro's murder was revealed. She can just hope he's happy, wherever he is now… Not that she believes in an 'after life', but regardless, she couldn't help these thoughts from coming and going.

She walks out of the room. There were so many unanswered questions, and so many strange things. One person on her mind in particular was Celestia Ludenberg. She was definitely acting suspicious, and was very quick to point the blame.

Kirigiri was sure this trial would change a lot of people's views on each other, and that it would either bring them closer or push them further apart.


End file.
